Sincerly Jonas
by JBbiggestfan
Summary: Tessa Micheals and her best friend Emma.Emma is The Jonas brothers cousin.Tessa met them and she like joe.but what she don't is emma convinced joe to ask her out.story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

So here's what's up:

You have long brown curly hair that goes down to the middle of your back and emerald green eyes. Your 5'3. Not anorexic but not overweight. Your thin. You love to play the guitar and write songs. You just like to have a good time and you _**HATE**_ drama!

Your name is Tessa Michael's. Your 16 years old. (Almost 17.) You made a new friend during your Junior year of High School. Her name is Emma Richards. She found out that you were going to be spending all of Summer Break alone (like you usually do because your mom leaves every summer to go to France and for some reason you don't go with her.) So she convinced you to go with her up to her aunts house.

Your birthday is 6, July 1990. Your really like The Jonas Brothers. Your not _**OBSESSED**_ with them, but you like to listen to their music.

Emma is a friend of yours (like I said.) She is 17. She's crazy and you love hanging out with her. Your excited to go with her to her aunts house, who by the way lives in Wyckoff, New Jersey.

;D


	2. Chapter 2

I was rushing. I had to be at the airport in exactly 30 minutes and I hadn't even finished packing yet! The phone rang, it was Emma.

"Where are you? I've been waiting forever! Your going to miss the flight!" she said in a fast tone. "I know. I know. I know! I'm grabbing my bags right now! I'll be there in five minutes!" I hung-up the phone and threw my bags in the cab. "J.F.K. Airport please. And fast!" I told the cab driver.

I got to the airport and saw Emma, her mom, dad, and her little sister standing there searching for me. I waved and they waved back. We all rushed through security and onto the plane. Finally we were seated and the plane was taking off. "Your going to have so much fun! My family is the coolest. I think you'll get along with my cousins just great!" said Emma. I put my iPod in my ear and closed my eyes. "I'm sure I will." I said as I fell asleep to the sweet tunes of the Jonas Brothers.

Hours later we landed in Wyckoff, New Jersey. It was real late and Emma's aunt had fallen asleep waiting for us. She looked vaguely familiar, but I knew that I had never met her before. She drove us to her big house. "You'll have to keep it down when you get there. The boys are already asleep." said Emma's aunt. "The…boys?" I asked. "My cousins." said Emma.

We got to the house and Emma's aunt pointed out mine and Emma's room. It was very big and very cozy. We dropped our bags down and decided to unpack in the morning. I wrapped myself up in the big blanket and fell fast asleep.

"Wake-up. Wake-up. Tessa! Wake-up!" Emma was shaking me back and forth. "Wh--huh?" I said sleepily as I sat up in bed. "Tessa, it's 10:30 in the morning and we are fixing to have breakfast. Get up!" Emma walked out closing the door behind her. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Then the most amazing thing had happened to me. Sitting there at the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast to be served was the talented and incredible Jonas Brothers! I held in my scream to try and not sound like a silly fan girl. Plus I was tired! **"haha"** They all looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh yea. Tessa, my cousins are the Jonas Brothers. I don't think I ever told you that?" Emma said. "Yea you failed to mention that one, Em." I said as I sat at the table next to her. "Well this is Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie. Guys, this is my friend Tessa." said Emma as she introduced us all.

Awkward handshakes were passed around the table as I smiled like a five year old swimming in a chocolate fountain. **"So skipping to the next morning."**

I walked into the living room to see Joe sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey." said Joe. "Hi." I smiled back. I stood there like an idiot flashing my eyes between Joe and the movie on T.V. "You know, you can sit down right?" Joe said. He smiled and patted his hand down on the cushion next to him. I sat down leaving some space between us. "So…" Joe said. "What's…up?" I asked.

Joe laughed and then looked me straight in the eye. "Wanna go for a walk?" Joe asked. I looked at him then looked out the window and then back at him. "But, it's raining outside." I said. "So? Come on it'll be a great chance to get to know each other. I mean after all we are spending the next four months together. Might as well right?" Joe asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok. Let me just run upstairs and change. I'll be back in a sec."

I came back down nearly three minutes later. "Ready?" I asked. Joe nodded and pulled his hat over his beautiful head of hair. We walked outside and onto the sidewalk. It was cold but I was more concentrated on Joe than anything. We talked for hours when we got to a small park.

"Wanna jump in the puddles?" Joe asked. "Sure." I said. Then I pushed him down and he fell into a huge puddle. "Oh so you wanna play it that way huh?" Joe said. "Bring it on!" I said. Joe splashed some water at me but I dodged it. I splashed some at him and hit him right on his chest. "Oh now what?" I asked. He splashed me big time and got me soaking wet.

We continued our water battle for a while when he finally grabbed me and made me roll. We rolled together down the wet hill. We landed bumping heads. He was on top of me. I rested my head and let out a deep breath. Joe got real still. He leaned down concentrating on my eyes. He kissed me passionately and in one second we went from kind strangers to romantic lovers.

He pulled away and sat up quickly. "Sor--Sorry about that." he said. I sat up next to him and pulled him towards me. I kissed him back. "No worries." I said smiling. I stood up and looked down at him. He still wore the expression of shock on his face. I reached my hand down and helped him up. I brushed myself off as he did the same. We then decided to walk home. Hand in hand.

I was rushing. I had to be at the airport in exactly 30 minutes and I hadn't even finished packing yet! The phone rang, it was Emma.

"Where are you? I've been waiting forever! Your going to miss the flight!" she said in a fast tone. "I know. I know. I know! I'm grabbing my bags right now! I'll be there in five minutes!" I hung-up the phone and threw my bags in the cab. "J.F.K. Airport please. And fast!" I told the cab driver.

I got to the airport and saw Emma, her mom, dad, and her little sister standing there searching for me. I waved and they waved back. We all rushed through security and onto the plane. Finally we were seated and the plane was taking off. "Your going to have so much fun! My family is the coolest. I think you'll get along with my cousins just great!" said Emma. I put my iPod in my ear and closed my eyes. "I'm sure I will." I said as I fell asleep to the sweet tunes of the Jonas Brothers.

Hours later we landed in Wyckoff, New Jersey. It was real late and Emma's aunt had fallen asleep waiting for us. She looked vaguely familiar, but I knew that I had never met her before. She drove us to her big house. "You'll have to keep it down when you get there. The boys are already asleep." said Emma's aunt. "The…boys?" I asked. "My cousins." said Emma.

We got to the house and Emma's aunt pointed out mine and Emma's room. It was very big and very cozy. We dropped our bags down and decided to unpack in the morning. I wrapped myself up in the big blanket and fell fast asleep.

"Wake-up. Wake-up. Tessa! Wake-up!" Emma was shaking me back and forth. "Wh--huh?" I said sleepily as I sat up in bed. "Tessa, it's 10:30 in the morning and we are fixing to have breakfast. Get up!" Emma walked out closing the door behind her. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Then the most amazing thing had happened to me. Sitting there at the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast to be served was the talented and incredible Jonas Brothers! I held in my scream to try and not sound like a silly fan girl. Plus I was tired! (haha) They all looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh yea. Tessa, my cousins are the Jonas Brothers. I don't think I ever told you that?" Emma said. "Yea you failed to mention that one, Em." I said as I sat at the table next to her. "Well this is Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie. Guys, this is my friend Tessa." said Emma as she introduced us all.

Awkward handshakes were passed around the table as I smiled like a five year old swimming in a chocolate fountain. **"So skipping to the next morning."**

I walked into the living room to see Joe sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey." said Joe. "Hi." I smiled back. I stood there like an idiot flashing my eyes between Joe and the movie on T.V. "You know, you can sit down right?" Joe said. He smiled and patted his hand down on the cushion next to him. I sat down leaving some space between us. "So…" Joe said. "What's…up?" I asked.

Joe laughed and then looked me straight in the eye. "Wanna go for a walk?" Joe asked. I looked at him then looked out the window and then back at him. "But, it's raining outside." I said. "So? Come on it'll be a great chance to get to know each other. I mean after all we are spending the next four months together. Might as well right?" Joe asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok. Let me just run upstairs and change. I'll be back in a sec."

I came back down nearly three minutes later. "Ready?" I asked. Joe nodded and pulled his hat over his beautiful head of hair. We walked outside and onto the sidewalk. It was cold but I was more concentrated on Joe than anything. We talked for hours when we got to a small park.

"Wanna jump in the puddles?" Joe asked. "Sure." I said. Then I pushed him down and he fell into a huge puddle. "Oh so you wanna play it that way huh?" Joe said. "Bring it on!" I said. Joe splashed some water at me but I dodged it. I splashed some at him and hit him right on his chest. "Oh now what?" I asked. He splashed me big time and got me soaking wet.

We continued our water battle for a while when he finally grabbed me and made me roll. We rolled together down the wet hill. We landed bumping heads. He was on top of me. I rested my head and let out a deep breath. Joe got real still. He leaned down concentrating on my eyes. He kissed me passionately and in one second we went from kind strangers to romantic lovers.

He pulled away and sat up quickly. "Sor--Sorry about that." he said. I sat up next to him and pulled him towards me. I kissed him back. "No worries." I said smiling. I stood up and looked down at him. He still wore the expression of shock on his face. I reached my hand down and helped him up. I brushed myself off as he did the same. We then decided to walk home. Hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe and I got to the house. I was just about to open the door when Joe pulled my arm and walked me to the backyard.

"What's going on?" I asked. Joe let go of my hand. "That kiss. I mean the kiss that you gave me after I gave you. What does this mean?" Joe asked.

He continued to rumble on about the kiss. "Joe." I said as I grabbed his hand. "It means whatever you want it to mean." I said. Joe smiled then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "Well in that case. Wanna go out Saturday night?" Joe asked.

I had a huge grin on my face. "I would love to go out with you Saturday night." I said. I turned around and walked inside. Nick and Kevin were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Tessa. Have you seen Joe?" Nick asked. I blushed a little. "Yeah. He's coming inside. We went for a walk." I said.

Then I quickly walked upstairs and out of their sight. Emma walked in quietly. "I saw you and Joe talking outside!" She said. I smiled. "Yeah." I got up and took off my jacket. Emma sat on the bed. "Well? What were you talking about?" She asked jumping up and down. I sat next to her.

"Well, we went for a walk and got to a park right? Then we talked for about an hour. We started to jump in puddles and I pushed him down. Then we had a water fight and we both started to roll down the hill when we bumped heads. I looked up and Joe was on top of me. And then he kissed me!" I said very quickly.

Emma squealed. "So what does that mean?" she asked. "Ok when we got home and you saw us talking outside, we were talking about the kiss and then Joe asked me to go out with him this Saturday!" I said.

Emma squealed again and we jumped up and down in the room for a while. We sat back down on the bed when Joe walked in.

"Oh um, am I interrupting something?" He asked. "No. No. No. We're just talking. But I was just leaving. See ya later cuz." Emma said as she walked out the room patting Joe's head.

"Em! Emma!" I yelled out after her. Joe stood at the door looking around the room. "So, what's up?" I asked. Joe looked at me for a while then looked away. "Oh um I was just seeing what all that noise was." I smiled and stood up. "Yea and uh, where do you wanna go to for our date on Saturday." Joe asked. I walked over to him.

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed but uh, I'm not from New Jersey. I don't really know what you guys have." I said. We both laughed and then Joe walked past me and sat on my bed. "Well there's the movies, the mall, the arcade, the skating rink, a whole bunch of cool restaurants, the lake, the stadium."

He paused for a minute and I took my turn to talk. "How about we go swimming?" I asked. "But we don't have a pool here?" **"I know there probably is a pool there but in my story there isn't."**

"But you do have a lake right?" I said. Joe laughed. "Your smart." he said. "I try." I said. He grabbed my hand and then kissed me. We pulled apart when Nick came barging in.

"_**Ooh la la.**_ What am I interrupting here?" Nick asked standing at the doorway. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm gonna go see what Emma is doing." I said. I walked right past Nick and into the living room.

"So Joe. What was that all about?" Nick asked. Joe blushed a little then smiled. "Well I haven't asked her yet, but Tessa and I are sort of dating." Joe said. Nick smiled. "Good job bro!" Nick said.

They did their little handshake then came down stairs. Joe sat next to me on the couch and I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**(So we're skipping to the date now.)**

It was really cold. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, but a good one. Nobody else was swimming in the lake. It was just me and Joe. He would occasionally dunk me under and I would return the favor. He pushed me in a couple of times.

We swam for a while then Joe grabbed my hand and took me under this big tree. There was a blanket with two plates, two cups, and a basket by the tree.

"What's all this?" I asked giggling.

"I figured that we would have dinner outside today." Joe said. We sat down and started to eat. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I really like you Tessa. I mean like you like you." Joe said.

"Um yea. I think I noticed!" I said. We laughed and then Joe kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and continued to eat. We finished and decided to take a walk around the park. We were so busy talking we lost track of time.

Before I knew it, it was 10:30 at night! "We better get home. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." I said. "I'm sure they're ok. My mom knows where we are." Joe said.

He smiled at me. I loved his smile. It's so perfect. "Well I'm getting kind of tired." I said. "And cold." Joe and I sat down on the ground. Joe put the blanket on me then wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'll keep you warm." He said in a hushed tone. We laid there on the ground watching the stars. I was freezing but it didn't matter because I was with Joe.

We got back to the house about 30 minutes later. We stood outside for a while. All the lights in the house were off so we knew that everybody was already in bed.

"This was great." I said. "Yeah it was. But I think something's missing." Joe said. I thought about it for a second then smiled. We kissed for a while. Kind of making-out. Finally we pulled away and walked inside.

He walked me to my room. We both stood there at the doorway staring into each other's eyes. "Good-night." Joe said. "Night." I said.

Joe kissed me on the cheek then went into his room. I walked in to find Emma already in bed and asleep. I got into my pj's then crawled into bed. That was the best sleep I had ever gotten that night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was my birthday today. I was turning 17.

**"We've FF to the second month already."**

Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Emma all talked about a party they were going to throw for me. I said I didn't want one, but they insisted. They invited a bunch of people. Both famous and non-famous.

Mine and Emma's other best friend Rachel came up.

So did Miley Cyrus, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Dolley, and Brenda Song.

**"FF to the party"**

Everything was going great. We danced, played games, danced, ate cake, danced, opened presents, and oh yea. Danced! Finally it was the end of the party.

Everyone was leaving.

First Corbin and Zac left. Then it was Ashley and Brenda. Then Emily, Mitchel, and Jason left. Finally all that was left was Me, Kevin, Nick, Joe, Emma, Rachel, and Miley. Nick and Miley went out back and well, never really came back in for a really long time! Kevin went to bed which left just Me, Joe, Rachel, and Emma.

"Hey Tessa, wanna help me carry your presents upstairs?" Emma asked. "Yea sure." I said. I kissed Joe on the cheek then went carried some presents upstairs. "Thanks for helping me." Emma said. "No worries. Hey Em? How did you get Rachel to come here during Summer break?" I asked. She laughed.

"Her parents are visiting her grandparents. They live about 2 hours away from here." Emma said. I smiled. "Well thanks. It really means a lot to me that she's here." I said. "Let's go back downstairs." Emma said.

"Yea if we leave Nick and Miley out there any longer, we might be in some big trouble!" I said. Then the most horrible thing happened. I swear, he killed my heart.

Because Rachel and Joe were kissing!


	6. Chapter 6

Tears streamed down my cheeks. Joe looked up at me and tried to talk. I pushed right past Joe and Rachel and rushed out the door. I ran all the way to the park. I sat on the swing and just stared up at the sky. I cried for a long time.

"Guess I have some explaining to do huh?" I turned around quickly. Joe was standing there. I turned back around and wiped the tears from my face.

"No. I don't need any explaining. You and Rachel kissed. I saw it. I know." I said. I got up off the swing and walked over the tree. I leaned up against it. Joe followed me.

"You don't understand! She kissed me!" Joe yelled out. I turned around to face him. "Yeah that's what they all say Joe! 'She kissed me!' Your such a typical man!" I said. I tried to walk away when Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Tessa you have to believe me! I would never hurt you! It was all Rachel's fault!" Joe said. I blinked twice then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could. "Tessa! Tessa come back!" Joe said. He was running after me but quickly gave up. I ran all the way to the lake and sat on the pier.

I dipped my feet in the water. I dangled them for a while when I heard someone coming up on the pier. I stood up.

"Joe I already told you just go a…" I turned around to see Nick standing behind me.

"I heard what happened." he said. He held me in his arms as if to be giving me a 'everything's-going-to-be-ok' hug. "You did?" I asked. Still holding me he said

"Yea. Emma told me what happened. You know Joe's real upset about this." I pulled away from him and crossed my arms.

"Well good. He should be. I mean he was the one who hurt me! He kissed her!" I sat back down on the pier. Nick sat beside me. "He says that she kissed him. I'm not taking sides or anything but it sounds like both of you need to talk to Rachel. She seems to be the whole center of this problem." Nick said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Nick. You always know what to say don't you?" We smiled then hugged again. He stood up then reached down and helped me up.

We both walked back to the house together and talked about what exactly needed to be discussed between Joe, Rachel, and I. Nick and I walked inside and saw Rachel and Emma sitting down on the couch talking. Rachel was crying her eyes out.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Tessa. I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not his fault it's all mine! Don't blame him! He doesn't deserve to be hurt! I do. I understand it you never ever wanna talk to me ever again!" She tried to give me a hug but I pushed her away.

"Rachel. We have a lot to talk about." Joe heard my voice and came running downstairs. He stopped and stared at me.

"Hey Tessa." He tried to smile but I shook my head. He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know that what happened was bad, but please _**PLEASE**_ let me explain!" Joe begged. "Come on Emma. Let's give them some privacy." Nick said.

They left and Rachel, Joe, and I stood there in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

The discussion began. "Listen Tessa. This is all my fault. I kissed Joe. He pushed me away. It was all my fault. Please don't blame him!" Rachel said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The whole point of the fact is when I walked downstairs I was staring at the two of you kissing for about seven seconds before you pulled away. It doesn't take seven seconds to push someone away when they kiss you. You looked pretty into that kiss, Joe!"

I started to raise my voice so I breathed in and out and stopped talking for a while. Joe tried to talk so I stood up and walked over to him and Rachel.

"If you wanna kiss her go ahead. Just don't lie to me about it!"

I pushed right through them and walked into the kitchen. I saw Nick sitting at the counter staring off into space.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. "Just tired that's all. So how did it go?" he asked.

We heard Rachel and Joe yelling at each other.

"Not to well I'm guessing?" Nick said. I shook my head no and sat across from him. He opened the fridge and took out two juice boxes. He slid me one.

"Tough thing love is." Nick said. I took a sip of my juice then looked at him.

"Are you sure your just tired? You look like something's wrong?" I asked. Nick sighed. "Yeah it's just that I hate to see you hurt. I mean I can't believe Joe would do something like that! It just makes me mad because your such a good person and you don't deserve to be hurt like that." I looked at Nick and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Nick. Your such a great friend. This is why you're my favorite!" We laughed and then for some strange reason we kissed. And I mean an actual passionate kiss! We pulled away quickly. Nick stared at me waiting for some sort of reply.

"Nick this isn't right. I mean I can't do this to Joe." I said.

"But Joe hurt you! You should be with me! I would never do that to you! I love you, Tessa!" Nick said. I frowned.

"You barley know me, Nick. Look you're a really great person, but we're friends and that's all we'll ever be. Just friends." I kissed Nick on the cheek.

"I need to go talk to Joe." I said. He nodded and I left. I walked in the living room and Rachel was gone.

Joe was sitting on the couch and he was…..he was….crying? I couldn't believe my eyes! Joe Jonas was crying!

"Joe. What's wrong?" I asked. He stood up wiping the tears from his face.

"What's wrong? I just lost the girl of my dreams because of some stupid mistake that I made." Joe yelled out. I reached over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Yes you did make a mistake. But you didn't loose me. And I forgive you." I said.

His face lit up. "Y-You forgive me?" He stuttered. "Of course I do." I said.

"Good because _**I love you**_ and I was miserable this whole time without you, Tessa." Joe said. I lost my breath.

"Wh-what did y-you just say?" I managed to stumble out.

"_**I said I...I love you**_." Joe blushed. I kissed him.

"_**I love you too, Joe**_."


	8. Chapter 8

**"It's the next morning."**

I walked downstairs to see Nick sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He looked up at me then looked straight back at the TV.

"Good-morning, Nick." I said quietly.

"Morning." He said in a cave-man tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He threw down the remote and stood up.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong! Everything is just _**DANDY!" **_Nick said sarcastically as he ran upstairs to his room. He slammed his bedroom door shut.

Nick's POV

How's this fair? I love Tessa! I love her more than I've ever loved any other girl on this earth! And she just throw's my heart at me like this!

She walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Nick, we need to talk." she said.

"Why? Joe loves you and you love Joe. I get it!" I said. I was holding back the tears as best as I could.

"Nick you don't understand. I…" she said.

"Love Joe! Tessa, I get it! I'd really rather not talk about this!" I said and sat down on my bed. She sat next to me.

"Nick, please just listen! Yes I love Joe and yes Joe loves me. But you can't be mad at me! I can't let you just sit here and hate me." She said. I looked up at her.

God she's beautiful.

"I could never hate you, Tessa. It's just…..I don't know. I guess I convinced myself that you felt the same way too, but it was stupid because I know you love Joe." I said.

She smiled and grazed my cheek with her hand.

"Nick, I do love you. Just in a different way. I want us to be friends for a very long time, but that can't happen if you won't accept the fact that I'm with Joe. Please don't do this to yourself. I don't want to loose you." She whispered. Her eyes twinkled.

"You know I need my Nicky!" She said. I laughed.

"Oh, Come here." I said and I hugged her. "We'll always be friends, Tess. Always."

Your POV

"We'll always be friends, Tess. Always." Nick said. I was so happy that Nick and I were friends again. We hugged and then let go.

"Well, Let's go see what Joe's doing." I said.

"After you Madame." Nick said as he held the door open. We walked downstairs and Joe was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Tess!" Joe jumped up and hugged me. I laughed. "Somebody's hyper!" I said. He smiled then kissed me. Joe walked over to Nick.

"We…we ok little bro?" Joe asked. Nick smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. We're ok." He said. They did their little handshake then laughed. Nick sat down on the couch and Joe came over to me.

"Let's go outside, Tessa." Joe said. Then he pulled me outside. "Why the rush, Joe?" I asked giggling. "Because I have to give you something." Joe said. I smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tessa, I love you. I want to know that your all mine and I'm all yours. So I bought you this." Joe said. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a necklace with his silver ring around it.

"Joe. It's your lucky ring! You never perform without it!" I said as he put the necklace on me. "But I need you more than I need the ring. Tessa you wearing this means that you will always love me." He said. I smiled then nodded my head.

"Tessa, I know it's kind of early to ask this, but I was wondering, well…" Joe started to say.

"Joe, Spit it out!" I said. We laughed and he continued what he was saying.

"Well Tessa, I want you to come on tour with us. I mean the tour doesn't start until September, but I think it would be great if you came and besides I would really miss you if you went back home and Emma is coming with us. Her mom said that she could come so you would have her to talk to when we we're performing and that is of course if your mom said yes…." He just kept rumbling on.

"Joe. _**JOE!" **_I said. "Of course I'll go on tour with you." I said. He got the biggest smile on his face. Then we kissed. This time. This kiss. Everything seemed so perfect.

Until Kevin came outside. He ran outside slamming the door open. He was completely out of breath.

"What's wrong, Kev?" Joe asked.

"It's…..Nick….."


	9. Chapter 9

We ran inside and saw Nick laying on the ground. He didn't seemed to be hurt. No blood or bruises. He looked like he was sleeping.

"What_** HAPPENED**_?" Joe screamed. "I don't know! One minute he was laughing and messing around, then the next he was falling to the ground! I tried to wake him up, but he won't move!" Kevin said freaking out.

"I'll call 911." I said frantically. Rachel was screaming. Joe and Kevin were talking to Nick trying to wake him up.

Emma took her little sister, Julie, and Frankie **"who where both 6" **upstairs and kept them calm.

**"Skipping to the hospital"**

Joe's POV

How could this have happened? I hope Nick's ok. I don't know what I'll do without him. I need him. I mean he's my _**BROTHER!**_ I thought to myself. Tessa sat beside me and held my hand. I think I was squeezing it, but she didn't seem to care because she kept it there the whole entire time.

"Everything's going to be ok." She kept whispering in my ear. I just stared at the walls until finally the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Jonas?" he said going to my mom. She was crying and Kevin was trying to keep her calm. "Yes?" she asked.

Tessa squeezed my hand as we waited for the doctor to say something about Nick. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Your son is going to be fine. It turns out he just had a rather big anxiety attack." The doctor took her aside and talked to her about Nick.

I sighed and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I looked over at Tessa to see that she was crying too. "Tess. It really is going to be ok." I said.

She smiled then kissed me on the cheek. I wiped the tears from her face then put my head against hers. "I told you." she said.

"Everything is ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Your POV**

We got back home real late. I walked in to the house with Joe right behind me. Emma came running up to us.

"Is he ok? What happened? Where is he? What's going on?" Emma asked frantically. She stayed with the kids so that we could all go to the hospital with Nick.

"He's fine. He had a big anxiety attack and they are keeping him in the hospital over night. He'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Mrs. Jonas said.

Emma sighed a huge sigh and giggled a little. "Oh thank the lord!" She tried to hold back her tears but failed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on. It's been a long day for everyone. Let's go to bed." I said. She stopped crying and hugged me. She left and so did everyone else. I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Hey you." I heard behind me. Joe was still standing at the door.

"Hey you." I whispered back at him. He grabbed my hands then wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you so much for being there tonight. I don't think I could have done that without you." He whispered in my ear. "Anything for the sweet Jonas Brothers."

We laughed and then pulled apart.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat." I said. Joe smiled and blushed a little. "Good-Night, Joe." I kissed him on the cheek then walked off to the room.

"Good-Night, Tessa." Joe crept up to his room and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone was rushing to get ready. We got to go pick up Nick and bring him home today.

Everyone was so excited but panicking because nobody was ready. "Tess, come on! We're leaving!" Joe screamed up at my door.

I rushed outside as we all piled into the car to the hospital.

Joe kept holding my hand the entire time.

I don't know if he was worried or if he was just being affectionate.

**"FF to the hospital in Nick's Room"**

"You feeling better, Nick?" Kevin asked. Nick was sitting up watching TV when we got there.

"Yeah. I feel awesome! I wanna go swimming now!" Nick said. Everyone laughed.

We checked Nick out and went home. Nick had to stay in bed the whole day so it was kind of boring.

**"FF to the next night"**

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV.

"My Tessa!" Joe kept saying pulling me towards him.

"No! My Tessa!" Emma would say pulling me towards her. They went back and forth and back and forth until finally I pushed them both aside.

"Hey! I'm everybody's Tessa!" We laughed and Joe put his arm around my waist.

"But your especially my Tessa." he said.

"Hey you guys. You wanna go bowling?" Kevin asked.

We all said yes.

So Me, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Emma all got in the car and drove to the bowling alley.

"Go Tessa! Go Tessa! Go. Go. Go Tessa!" Emma kept saying.

We bowled for a while and when we finished, we decided to go to the park.

We were playing hide-and-go-seek. Emma was it. Kevin and Nick ran off.

I was following them when I felt a tug on my shirt.

"This way." Joe whispered to me. We tucked down behind a big tree.

"Hey!" I said.

"Shhh. What?" Joe whispered.

"This is where we had our first date." I whispered back. Joe looked up at the tree then at me. "Wow, it is isn't it?" He asked. I nodded my head.

Our eyes were locked on each other. It was almost like we we're both thinking the same exact thing. We kissed. I fell on the grass and Joe fell on top of me.

We laughed then he kissed me again. The our kiss turned into a make-out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked down at me and pushed his hand through my hair. Then he kissed me again and it was back to the make-out.

Then I suddenly heard moving in the bushes.

"Ewwww!" I heard. I looked up and saw Emma, Nick, and Kevin standing in the bushes looking down at us. Joe rolled over on his back and stared up at them.

"What?" he asked. Nick and Kevin looked at each other and then looked back at us.

"Joe and Tessa sitting under a tree._** K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **_they sang in unison. They tried to get the rest of the song out, but Joe was already up and chasing them.

Emma sat next to me.

"You must really like Joe huh?" She asked. We giggled and I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I said. She smiled.

"I guess it was a good thing then when I convinced Joe to ask you out." She said. Suddenly her smile dropped and she look right at me. Fire built up in my body.

"You did **WHAT?"**


	11. Chapter 11

"You must really like Joe huh?" She asked. "Yeah. Yeah I do." I said. She smiled. "I guess it was a good thing then when I convinced Joe to ask you out." She said. "You did **WHAT?"**

Tears we're starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Tessa. No. You weren't suppose to know that!" Emma choked out.

"Well it's to late now, isn't it Em?" I stood up and saw Joe running over towards me. He was smiling, but then when he realized I was crying, his expression went serious.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" he asked trying to hold my hands. I pulled away from him.

"Gee I don't know. Why don't you ask Emma?" I said. I pushed past the boys and ran all the way to the house.

I sat on the porch, buried my face in my hands and cried.

**Joe's POV**

"Gee I don't know. Why don't you ask Emma?" she said. Tessa ran right past me, Kevin and Nick. "What did you tell her?" I asked. Emma stood up.

"Well, I sort of told her how I had to convince you to ask her out." I freaked. "You….did….._**WHAT?**_ Why would you do that Emma? You were _**NEVER**_ suppose to tell her? How could you do that?" I screamed out at her.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to go find her." I said. I ran to the pier and didn't find her. I ran to the house and saw her sitting on the porch crying. I knew that I hurt her. I knew that I hurt her big time.

"Tessa." I said. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red. I could tell that she had been crying for a long time.

"If you had a brain, you'd leave me alone, Joe." She said. I was holding back my tears. "Please, Tessa. Just let me explain." I was cut off.

"I let you explain last time and you _**STILL **_hurt me! When you kissed Rachel I figured that you were really sorry and you were never going to hurt me again. And then this happens?! Joe I can't handle this drama. I mean your suppose to trust someone when you have a relationship…" She looked real pissed.

"But I do trust you! Why wouldn't I trust you, Tess?" I said.

She looked even more pissed.

"That's not what I was saying! I was saying that I don't trust _**YOU! **_I don't know if you really love me! Or is Emma convincing you to stay with me?" she asked.

**I really **_**DO**_** love you!**It's just that Emma wanted to make sure that you were having a good time here, so she convinced me to ask you out. To take you on a walk. I wasn't planning on dating you, but when we kissed in the rain, Tessa something came over me that I can't even explain." I said. She stood up.

"Let me take a guess was it pain? Agony? I mean it must have_** KILLED **_you when you kissed me! Didn't it?" she walked down towards me.

I tried to kiss her but she just pushed me away.

"Joe I can't take this anymore. If I can't trust you, then I can't date you." She took off the necklace.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that it's over, Joe." she put the necklace in my hands.

"Tessa! Your suppose to keep this! I gave it to you! It's to let me know that you love me!" I yelled out at her. She turned around.

"But that's the thing Joe. I don't love you anymore."

The fact that she didn't love me anymore, hurt like hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Your POV**

It hurt yeah, but I had to do it. I can't trust Joe anymore! I mean he's hurt me two times since I've been here! I just can't trust him anymore! Can I?

Emma interrupted my thoughts by walking in our room.

"Knock. Knock. Can I come in?" She asked. I could tell that she had been crying too. I nodded my head. She came in and sat on her bed.

"So, did you talk to Joe." She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." I said. I looked away from her and focused my attention outside the window. "So?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to be nice, but was still being nosey. "I ended it with him." I said.

Tears we're trying to roll down my cheeks again, but I held them in as tight as I could. "Aw Tessa! Why?" She asked. I looked at her for a minute then looked back out the window.

"I can't trust him anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship with a person that I can't trust. So I broke-up with him." I said. I stood up and crossed my arms over one another. "It's just not fair to me. It's not fair to him either to be dating a girl who he doesn't even want to date!" I said.

"But he does want to date you! He loves you, Tessa! If he didn't then why would he cry when you saw him and Rachel kissing? Huh? Tell me why would he ask you to go on tour with them in September if he didn't love you? I didn't even tell Joe to kiss you. I just told him that he do something with you like walk to the park or something! I _**NEVER**_ told him that he needs to kiss you, date you, and fall in love with you!" She was screaming at me.

I fell to the bed and stared at the ground. "You know what you can be so stubborn sometimes, Tessa!" Emma said. She stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. I just continued to stare at the floor with so many thoughts racing through my mind.

Does Joe really love me?

Or did he really just date me because Emma convinced him to?

But if he did that than why would he kiss me and cry when I broke-up with him and tell me that he loves me and invite me to go on tour with him?

This is so stupid!

_**Of COURSE**_ he loves you!

Maybe he did get convinced to ask me out at first, but he fell in love with me _**AFTER**_ he got to know me!

But what am I saying?

I don't know how long it took him to actually start liking me on his own.

I don't know if I can trust him.

I want to love him, but I just can't!

Oh man. What do I do?

So many thoughts and so little time to sort them out. Joe came walking in.

"Tessa?" He asked. I turned away from him to try and hide my tears.

"Please, Tess can we talk?" He asked.

"Talk about what? About how you…you broke my heart? How you hurt me, AGAIN? Talk about how I can't trust you anymore? Or do you just want to go on saying that you really do love me?" I questioned.

Anger and fierce was rising in my body.

He got on his knees held my hands.

"I really do love you, Tessa! You have to believe me!" He said. I looked down into his eyes.

"How do you know that you love me? How do I know that you love me?" I asked.

"Because every time I see you my heart beats faster and slower at the same time. Every time I'm with you, I know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. When I go to sleep at night, you're the one and only thought in my mind. Every night I have a dream about you. Every morning when I get out of bed I'm happy because it's a whole new day with you. And every time I even HEAR your name I can't help but get the biggest smile on my face. That's how I know that I love you." He said. I got quiet and looked away from him.

"Tessa, I never wanted to hurt you. Please. I can't live without you!" He begged. Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Don't say that. You can live without me. You did it the first 17 years of your life, why can't you do it for the next how many ever years?" I pulled my hands out of his and walked over to the window. I wiped the tears from my cheeks then I felt Joe standing right behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Tessa. I didn't know you the first 17 years of my life. When I met you. When we were playing in the rain and I was on top of you and I looked down at you and kissed you. That was really me, Tess! That was really Joseph Adam Jonas kissing you! Not some fake pretending to like you! After talking to you I realized how more and more beautiful you kept growing! Please don't leave me. I want you. _**I NEED YOU**_!" He whispered in my ear. He pulled my hair back and kissed my neck.

"Joe, please. Stop." More tears started to fall down my face.

"I just don't think that I'm ready to forgive you yet. I just can't handle this right now." I whispered back. He put his arms around me. I was about to push him away when I gave up in my own weakness for him. I dropped my hands by my side as he slowly swung me back and forth.

"Tessa I truly can't live without you in my life. You mean too much to me to just let you go. I'll wait for you forever." He whispered so softly the words them selves were smooth going through my brain. I was about to loose it. I couldn't be there anymore.

"I'm sorry." I said as I threw his arms back over me and ran out the door. I ran out to the back porch and found Nick playing his guitar.

He was playing a new song that he just wrote. It was called "Hello Beautiful."

**"I know it's not really a new song, but just pretend ok?"**

I watched him for a while then he saw me standing there.

"Ease dropping on my singing?" He asked. I smiled and wiped my face with my sleeve. I sat down in the chair next to him. He set his guitar down and looked up at the stars.

"Sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?" He asked. I looked up at the stars too.

"Sure is." I said.

"Look, Tessa. I know your probably real mad at Joe and I know that your probably real tired of people taking his side but just to let you know, Joe's no fake. He really does love you." Nick said.

I looked back up at the stars. "I know he does, Nick. I know."


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with the biggest head-ache. I didn't want to think about last night. I hoped that it was just a dream, but then I reached around my neck and didn't find the necklace. I knew it really happened. I looked at the clock. 11:30 am. I sat up in my bed and looked around.

Emma wasn't in her bed? I walked downstairs and saw her laying on the couch asleep. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kevin reading. He looked up at me.

"Good-Morning." He said.

"Good-Morning." I said back. I sat across from him. He set the paper down and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I just have a head-ache." I said. He stood up and got a bottle out of the cabinet. "Here. Take on of these." he said. I looked at the bottle. Advil.

"It's like you read my mind." I said. We laughed and I took one of the pills.

"How you holding through, you know, Joe wise." He asked. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh um. I'm. I really rather not talk about that, please." I said looking around nervously. "Sure. I understand." He said.

"But just so you know, I'm always here if you do want to talk about it. K?" He said. I nodded my head. He pat my back and walked into the living room with his paper and coffee. I sat in the kitchen by myself just staring out the window.

I saw a couple walking around holding hands. Laughing. Giggling. Playing around. Then kissing. Tears were about to stream down my face again.

I looked away.

Then I heard someone come in the kitchen. I turned around and looked at him.

"Good-Morning." Nick said.

"Good-Morning." I said back. He walked to the fridge and got out a water.

"How you holding up?" He asked. I shook my head as if to say

'Please let's not talk about it.' He nodded his head to say that he understood.

"So um, you still coming on tour with us?" He asked. I kind of thought it stupid for him to ask that considering what just happened last night.

"No. I think I'm just going to go home. I need to just sit back and relax. Some time to myself." I said.

"I understand. But I will miss you!" He said. I giggled.

"Same here." I said.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said. He nodded then smiled at me.

"Talk later?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. I was halfway up the stairs when I realized somebody else was coming down. I looked up and saw Joe sleepily walking down rubbing his eyes.

Half of me wanted to just slap him.

The other half wanted to grab him and never let go.

He opened his eyes and saw me. We both stopped and looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. He smiled trying to get me to say something to him.

I just looked down and walked right past him. I got to the top and turned around.

He was still standing in the same place just staring down at the stairs.

Finally he walked all the way down. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore.

**Joe's POV**

I woke-up this morning and I felt worse than I ever had in my life. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I knew that she wouldn't even want to look at me.

I got up and went downstairs. I heard someone coming up, but I couldn't tell who it was because I was rubbing my eyes. Then I saw her.

Tessa was standing there a few steps below me. We looked each other in the eyes. For a minute it felt like she actually wanted to see me.

So I smiled to see if she would respond back in any way. She didn't.

She just looked down at the stairs and ran up past me. I stood there on the stairs like an idiot staring at the place where she was just standing. Finally I just walked downstairs. I saw Nick sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey bro." He said.

"Hey." I said. I sat down and laid my head down on the counter.

"Bummed?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Duh!" I said.

"My bad." He said. I realized I was being a little cranky.

"Sorry dude. It's not your fault." I said.

"No problem. You gonna be ok?" He asked. I nodded my head and he left the kitchen. I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window.

I saw a couple standing out there. Well, at least it looked like a couple. They where fighting and yelling at each other. The girl pushed the guy away and ran.

I know what that feels like! I thought to myself.

"Hey you." I heard. I thought it was Tessa. Well, I was hoping it was Tessa. I turned around and saw Emma standing at the kitchen door.

"Hey Emma." I said. She walked in and sat across from me.

"Look, Joe. I'm so sorry about last night. If I wouldn't have opened my big mouth, this would have never happened. I should have just been real quiet. I was so stupid. I don't even know why I said it!" She said breathlessly. I knew that she was right, but I couldn't hurt her too. She was my cousin!

"Don't worry about it Emma. What happened, happened. And there's no turning back now. I mean should would have figured it out sometime right?" I asked. Emma nodded her head.

"Thanks, Joe. I just don't want you to be mad at me. I mean we're family! We can't stay mad at each other!" She said. I laughed and hugged her.

"Well at least I know I have a lot of time to prove to Tessa that I love her." I said. Emma looked at me with a weird look.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean since she's going on tour with us, I have an extra three months to prove to her that I really lover her." I said. Emma lowered her head and cleared her throat.

"She…._**IS**_ still going……right?" I asked. Emma looked me in the eyes and shook her head no. I felt like the only piece of my heart that I had left was torn out of me and thrown on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Joe. But she said that it's better if she doesn't go. She said that she needs to just go back home and have some time for herself. I'm sorry." She said.

It hit me then that I only had one month left to win back the one and only girl that I had ever truly fallen in love with, and I wasn't going to fail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Your POV**

I got out of the shower and walked in my room. I got dressed and sat down on my bed.

I turned on the radio.

_**Cause an Empty room and be so loud when there's too many tears to drown them out so Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.**_

I turned off the radio.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I instantly saw Joe standing in front of me. I opened my eyes and shook my head.

I looked up at the door and I realized there was a rose on the desk. I knew it was Joe who put it there. Who else would be leaving me a rose? I picked it up and was about to throw it away when I saw that it had a note on it.

The note read like this:

"Tessa,

I know that your hurt. I know that I hurt you. But if our love is as strong as I think it is, then we will make it through this. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you and prove to you that I really love you. Please. If you get this, meet me under the tree where we had our first date at 1 this afternoon.

Love Always,

Joe

PS: I wasn't lying when I said that I need you."

Oh my goodness! I couldn't help but smile when I read the note. Then I realized I was smiling and wiped it clear off my face. I stared at the note for about five minutes when I started getting so many thoughts in my head.

Maybe he does love me. No. Wait! Your mad at him. Remember? You can't accept this! He broke your heart and you don't love him anymore! Or do I?

I set the rose down on the desk. I turned around and knocked a picture off. The glass broke when it hit the floor. I picked up the picture and turned it over.

Then I giggled. It was a picture of me and Joe. I was sitting on the swing and Joe had his arms wrapped around me.

Nick and Kevin were hanging on the swings next to us being the little monkeys that they are. I laughed and put the picture up on the desk.

I kept looking at it and thought of all the good times that I had with Joe. Everything from when we first started talking to each other to right now.

That's when it hit me.

Sure what he did was wrong, but I love him! I've always loved him! I could never hate him! How could I be so stupid!

I looked at my clock. 1:15 pm. It would take at LEAST 20__minutes just to get to the park. I put my shoes on and ran downstairs.

I wasn't going to loose him.

"Hey Tess. Where you going?" Emma asked as I opened the front door. I threw the note at her.

"To Joe." I said. She smiled and opened the note.

"Aw. Tessa this is so sweet!" she said as she put the note down.

"I know. I'm so stupid to just dump him off like this. I can't loose him, Em. I have to go find him now." I said.

"Tessa, it's 1:25 now!" she yelled. I ran out the door.

"Good Luck!" She shouted as she shut the front door. I ran as fast as I could. I kept looking at my watch. 1:48 pm.

"Crap!" I shouted as I ran even faster. I got to the tree. I looked at my watch again. 1:53 pm. I ran all around the tree. "Joe?" I yelled out. Nothing.

I ran to the pier and looked to see if he was there.

"Joe?" I yelled again. Nothing, again. I ran to the park and looked all over the place. I couldn't find him anywhere. I heard beeping and looked down at my watch. 2 pm.

"No wonder why he's not here. I'm an hour late." I said to myself. I sat down on the swing. The wind was picking up and blowing my hair everywhere.

I put it up in a pony tail then let my arms hang down. Suddenly, I felt someone pushing me.

I turned around and……..


	15. Chapter 15

I turned around and Nick was pushing me. Nick? Why is he here?

"Nick?" I asked. He smiled.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Well considering the note was from Joe and I find you here. I'm going to go with yes!" I said. He laughed then suddenly stopped.

"What note?" He asked.

"Your not here because of Joe?" I asked.

"No. I saw you running out here by yourself, so I followed you. I thought you were crying. Why _**ARE**_ you here?" He asked.

"Joe left me a rose and a note on my desk saying: 'Meet me at the place where we had our first date at 1.' So I ran as fast as I could, but I got here to late." I said. Nick stopped pushing me and held the swing still.

"So you're here because of Joe?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Oh, well I saw him walking that way about 15 minutes ago." Nick said as he pointed off to a random trail.

"Where's that lead to?" I asked.

"It's a trail to this really cool lake. He goes down there a lot when he wants to be alone." Nick said. I stood up.

"I have to find him." I said. Nick grabbed my arm.

"Whoa. Didn't you just hear what I said? He likes to go there when he wants to be alone." He said. I pulled my arm away.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let him down. I have to go after him. I just have to." I ran down the trail. It seemed like forever before I finally got out of there. I pushed past some bushes and saw this big beautiful lake with sunlight dancing all over it. There were huge trees shading the area and big rocks all around the lake.

I looked over and saw Joe sitting on one of the rocks. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around his knees. I felt so amazed that I found him.

I waked over to him and stood by the rock. His eyes were closed and his hair was blowing in the wind. He looked so peaceful. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey you." I said. He jumped a little then saw me standing there. He jumped off the rock and stared right at me.

"Tessa?" He said.

"Am I too late?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What do you think?" He asked. He was mad at me?

"Joe, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Again, what do you think?" He questioned again.

"Joe please. I didn't even read the note until 1:15! You have to believe me!" I said. He turned around.

"Why? You didn't believe me!" He said. He was really really mad!

"I do now! Please Joe! I love you!" I said. He walked up to me.

"How? How do you know that you love me?" He questioned. I looked up in his eyes. "Because….Because….Because every time I see you my heart beats faster and slower at the same time. Every time I'm with you, I know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. When I go to sleep at night, you're the one and only thought in my mind. Every night I have a dream about you. Every morning when I get out of bed I'm happy because it's a whole new day with you. And every time I even _**HEAR**_ your name I can't help but get the biggest smile on my face. That's how I know that I love you."

(sounds familiar? Remember Joe said it to Tessa when they were fighting in Ch. 11)

He looked at me and smiled. Then he wrapped me in his arms. It felt so good to feel him holding me again.

"Thank-You, Tessa." He said. I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Joe. I'm stupid for breaking up with you! Because I need you just as much as you need me. I was so miserable without you! I love you. I love you so much and I don't ever want to leave you!" I said while he was still holding me. He pulled me away and put his hands on my cheeks. He wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"It's all my fault, Tessa. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have asked you out when I liked you. But you have to believe me that I really do love you. I love you so much." He said.

He pushed his hands threw my hair and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We stood there holding each other. Kissing each other.

I never wanted to leave him. I know that I love him. I do love him. I never want to leave him ever again.

We pulled apart and he reached into his pocket.

"Does this mean that you will wear this again?" He pulled out the necklace and held it in front of me.

"Yes." I said. He put it on me and turned me around towards him.

"Tessa. I never want you to leave ever again!" He said.

"I never want to leave you ever again, Joe." I said back.

"Then stay here with me." He said. I looked at him confused.

"What are you saying Joe?" I asked. He grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't go home. Go on tour with us. And when we get back from the tour, stay here. Live here with us, go to school with us, and stay here with me."


	16. Chapter 16

"Stay here…….with you? But my mom and my friends. I mean I can't just leave them! It's….it's…." My mind went blank.

"It's a perfect idea! Come on, Tess. I mean I don't know what I would do if you went home! I don't think I could live knowing that these are my last four months with you and then I don't see you again until summer?" Joe asked.

I looked around confused. I didn't know what to do! I mean of course I want to stay with Joe._** I love him! I NEED him! **_But I couldn't just leave my family behind!

"Come on Tessa! I mean this is our senior year of high school anyways! It's the last one! Please Tessa. I need you more than anything on this earth. Please just say yes!" He kept begging.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but….yes." I said. Joe smiled.

"D-did you just say y-yes?" He managed to ask.

"Yes!" I said again. He picked me up and swung me around. Then he held me in his strong arms.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to live here and go to school with the Jonas Brothers! I was going to live here with Joe!

"Thank-you Tessa! Thank-you so much!" Joe said. He kissed me and then I got a thought that I knew wasn't going to be a pretty discussion.

"Oh no. Emma!" I said. Joe looked at me.

"What about her?" Joe asked.

"Well she's going back home after the tour! I can't just leave her there!" I said. Joe laughed.

"I don't see what's funny?" I said. He grabbed my hands.

"Tessa, Emma is my cousin! She can stay here too! I mean she's family!" He said between laughs.

"Oh….yea…." I said. Joe looked at me in a weird way.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I stared down at the ground for a minute then looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. It's just……nothing." I said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Well, let's go attempt to talk your mom into letting you stay here!" He said. I laughed and we walked home.

I opened the door and Emma was standing there pacing the hallway.

"Tessa! Joe!" She screamed out. I smiled and hugged her.

"Everything worked out, Em!" I said. She jumped up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She said. Joe laughed at her.

"Hey Emma, do you think Tessa's mom would let her stay with you after the tour?" He asked. She looked confused.

"Why would she stay with me if I'm going to be staying here? That would just mean that she would…." She stopped then looked up at me and smiled. "You mean you…?" She tried to ask.

"Yes, Em. If my mom says it's ok, I'm going to stay here with you. With Joe!" I said. "Speaking of, I need to go call my mom now!" I said.

I walked up stairs and grabbed the phone.

Please dear God, let her say yes!

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Tessa came back to me! She actually forgave me! I never thought she would. I mean she was pretty mad at me! I really did hurt her, but I knew she still loved me! And she does! Now she's going to be staying here with Kevin and Nick and Emma and Me!

"Speaking of, I need to go call my mom now!" She said. She ran upstairs and went to her room.

"Oh Joe. I'm so happy for you! You got Tessa back and everything is going as planned. I told you that note would work! She's too into the romance to pass that up!" Emma said. "Just don't tell her that this whole thing was all your idea. I mean I love her, but I thought she was gone for good! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be mopping around in my room sobbing on and on about how I lost her!" I said.

"No problem cuz. I got you into this mess, I was going to get you out of it!" She said.

I hugged her then saw Tessa running down. She hugged me real tight.

"Tessa. What is it?" I asked.

She looked up at me. I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset.

"My mom. She said…yes!" She said and jumped up and down. I started to jump up and down with her.

I couldn't believe it! The girl of my dreams. My one true love was going to be living with me! Going to school with me! Staying with me!

"Tessa this….this…..this is…." I was too excited I couldn't think of anything to say. "Perfect?" She asked. I nodded my head then hugged her again.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe she said yes!" I said.

"Well, my mom's never really home anyway. In the summer she goes to France, during Christmas she goes to Italy. Thanksgiving it's California. I mean she's never really there so I knew that with a little begging and a little bribing, she'd say yes!" She said.

I laughed and kissed her again.

"Let's do something tonight. All of us!" I said. Emma looked at Tessa then at me.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something to celebrate how I got my two favorite girls to stay with me!" I said as I put my arms around Emma and Tessa.

Nick and Kevin came downstairs.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"I'll tell you what's up. All of us partying. That's what's up!" I said.

Tessa laughed and moved my arm off of her and held my hand.

"Partying? Where do you plan to 'par-tay?" She asked. I smiled.

"There's this really cool club. It's called: Teen City. On Saturday nights, girls get in for free." I said.

"Sounds cool dude, but uh. It's Friday." Nick said.

"Ok so we'll have to pay an extra 20. So what? It's totally worth it!" I said looking at Tessa.

"Well then, sounds like we're going to Teen City tonight!" Tessa said.

**"FF to right before Teen City"**

**Your POV**

I looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"Oh crap! It's already 5:30!" I said.

"So? We're not going out until 7." Joe said. I looked at him.

"Um, hello? I'm a girl! It takes two and a half hours just to get ready!" I said.

"Really? That long?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes that long." I said mocking him. He laughed.

"Fine fine. Go beau-tee-fye yourself!" He said. I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs. I saw Emma sitting at the desk messing around on her laptop.

"Hey Em. Did you know it's already 5:30?" I asked. She jumped up.

"5:30! Dang why didn't anybody tell me?" She asked.

We both started to get ready.

Picked out our outfits, fixed our hair, did our make-up, and even painted our nails.

We came downstairs at 6:50. The boys were sitting on the couch watching TV. The saw us coming downstairs.

"Finally!" Nick said.

"Oh shut-up!" Emma said.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Joe stood up and walked over to me.

"Mama seta! It is totally worth wasting 2 hours to let you go get ready!" He said. I pushed him.

"Save it for the club man!" I said. We all piled up in the car and headed off to the club. We got there and immediately started to dance. We were there for a while. About three hours of dancing and drinking water we were ready to leave.

"That was fun!" Kevin said.

"Yes. Yes. I am the pimp daddy!" Joe said. I shoved him.

"You're the pimp weirdo!" I said. He laughed and we all got in the car.

Some really cool songs started to come up on the radio.

"Crank that volume up!" Nick said. We were really jamming out.

Then before I knew it, sparks were flying and our car was spinning on the slippery road. Everybody was screaming. The last thing I saw was the headlights from another car. And that was it.

**This is the last chapter. Sorry guys. If you guys want more then let me know. I could contiune writing this story. Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma's funeral was the worst thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Every person there cried. So many people showed up.  
Her sister, Julie, and Frankie kind of didn't understand what was going on. All they knew was the Emma had gone to a private place called Heaven and she wasn't coming back for a very very long time.  
The entire time Joe had one of his arms around my shoulders, and was holding my hand with his other. He cried, but not as bad as I thought he would. All three of the boys kind of held in their tears. They were trying to be strong for everybody else, but I knew that they were dying on the inside.  
I cried like a two year old child who just got his pacifier taken away. I couldn't believe that my best friend had actually died.  
You never think about that stuff. You always hear about it happening to other people, but you never think that it can happen to you. And when it does, it hits you. It hits you hard. Emma just looked like she was asleep. I wanted to say: "Wake-Up Emma!" and see her jump up and hug me. "Your ok! Let's go to the park and play hide and go seek!" I wish it was that easy, but it wasn't.  
She was really gone forever. I had no one to talk to. No one to talk about that girl stuff. I was lost. I didn't know what to do but cry. I couldn't express how much I missed her. From the second I found out she died to now I felt like someone was stabbing my heart over and over again.  
I couldn't sleep that night. I kept looking over at Emma's bed. It was all nice and made neatly clean. Every time I looked over at her bed I started to cry again. I looked at my clock and it was 3:25 am. I was crying again when I heard my door open. I sat up real quick and saw the door close.  
"Tessa?" I heard whispered in the darkness. It was Joe. I turned on my lamp and saw him standing by the door. I got up and walked over to him.  
"What's wrong, Joe?" I asked. His eyes were red still. I could tell he had been crying too. He looked in my eyes.  
"I can't sleep. I just can't get it out of my head, Tess. I don't know what to do!" He said. He was crying. I walked him over to my bed and held his hand.  
"I know. It's hard. But we will get through this. Together we will help each other get through this. I know it's hard but we have to stay strong." I said.  
He looked up at me. I realized we were both crying pretty bad.  
"How? How do I stay strong when my cousin just died?" He asked.  
I wiped some of his tears off his cheeks.  
"I said try. It's not easy for me either. She was my best friend. The only true friend I've ever had. I mean I told her everything and she told me everything. Then in the blink of an eye she's gone forever? It's just not fair! I need her! I miss her! I miss her so much, Joe!" I said crying even harder than I just was.  
He stopped crying and saw how weak I was. He held me and rocked me back and forth. "It's going to be hard. Like you said. But we can do this. As long as I have you, I can get through this. It's not going to be easy, but I can do it. With you." He said.  
I looked up at him.  
"Joe?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"You really miss her a lot don't you?" I said. His face dropped from bravery to weakness. "Yes. I do." He said.  
"Me too." I said. He laid down and took me down with him.  
He held me in his arms and my head was on his chest. I closed my eyes and he moved his hands slowly through my hair. I fell asleep in his arms that night and after talking to Joe, a little bit of my pain was gone.  
I woke up the next morning and felt someone next to me. I looked over and saw Joe passed out. I sat up in bed and looked over at Emma's bed hoping she would be asleep and it was all a dream. It wasn't. Her bed was still empty just like it had been the last five nights.  
I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Joe up. I failed. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed.  
"You awake?" He asked. I looked at him. He looked so cute with his hair ruffled and his eyes half way open.  
"Yeah. Yeah I am." I said. He got out of bed and walked over to me. He looked over at Emma's bed and stared at it for a while. I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was when I first woke up. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and hugged me.  
We stayed that way for a while when I noticed my closet door was open and it was empty. "Joe?" I asked. He pulled away and looked at me.  
"Yeah?" He said. I pointed to my closet. He looked at it.  
"Why's my closet empty?" I said. He looked confused.  
"I don't know. That's weird." He said.  
"Yeah. Weird." I said.  
I looked around and noticed all my pictures, all my posters, my laptop , and my suitcases were all gone.  
"Now that you mention it, everything seems to be gone?" Joe said looking around just like I was. I looked at the desk again and noticed there was an outfit laying in the chair. "Why is this laid out for me?" I said grabbing the outfit.  
It was one of my favorite outfits, but why was it laying on the chair. Joe scratched his head and continued to look around.  
"Looks like somebody decided they didn't want you hear anymore." He said. I looked up at him.  
"But who?" I asked. He looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders.  
"This is really strange." I said. I opened the door and headed for the living room. Joe was right behind me.  
The further down the stairs I went, the more of my stuff I saw sitting by the front door. "There's all your stuff." I heard Joe say behind me. I got downstairs and looked into the living room. That's when everything connected together.  
I saw my mom sitting on the couch with Mrs. Jonas.  
"Tessa!" She said as she jumped up and hugged me.  
"Mom?" I asked as I barley hugged her back.  
"Oh honey did you miss me?" She asked.  
"Um, sorta?" I said weakly.  
"Well you need to get dressed. We're going to be late." She said looking me up and down then looking Joe up and down.  
"Late?" Joe and I both asked at the same time.  
My mom gave Joe somewhat of a dirty look like she was trying to be nice but couldn't hide the fact that she didn't like him.  
"Yes, sweetie. We're going home."


	18. Chapter 18

"Home?" I asked. I was confused. I didn't want to go home! I wasn't suppose to go home! I was suppose to stay with here with Joe!  
"Yes, Tessa. I'm taking you home. After I heard about the accident, I realized that I haven't been spending enough time with you. If you died that night, I don't know what I would have done!" She said. I started to get real pissed off.  
"You probably would have gotten over it in oh I say two weeks then you would have gone on a trip to Australia, or Tokyo, or somewhere like that acting as if you were 'heart-broken' over my death but actually a little bit happy on the inside that you were now permanently kid free!" I yelled at her. She looked hurt.  
"Tessa Elizabeth Michaels, how could you speak to me like that. Of course I care about you! You're my daughter!" She said.  
"Really? The how come you don't treat me like I am?" I asked. I ran upstairs and into my room.  
I shut the door and sat on my bed. I started to cry. I stared at Emma's bed.  
"How could this be happening to me?" I asked myself. I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Joe so I yelled come in.  
The door opened and I figured wrong. My mom walked inside.  
"Tessa, we need to talk." She said.  
"About what?" I asked. She stood by the door not even attempting to calm me down. "You know what about." She said in a calm voice. I laughed a little.  
"Geez mom, that could be ANYTHING!" I said. She just stood there staring at the floor. "Tessa, if I didn't love you I wouldn't let you do all these things that I thought made you happy." She said.  
"Of course they make me happy! That's why I don't want you to take them away from me! Because without them, I'm sad!" I said. She continued without any regard to my statement.  
"When I heard about the accident, I realized that I haven't been a very good mother to you. I need to spend time with you. I mean, I don't even know what your favorite color is!" She said. I thought about it.  
She really doesn't know what my favorite color is! How sad is that?  
"So your just going to drag me away from the one place that I feel the most loved?" I asked. I looked at her. She still wasn't looking at me.  
"Tessa, please come home. I need you!" She said. I laughed.  
"HA! You need ME? You don't need me! You have all your fancy friends in all their fancy countries! What do you need me for?" I asked. She finally looked at me.  
"Because you're my daughter!" She said raising her voice.  
"Mom! Ever since you moved me to New York last year, I've only had four true friends. And that's Kevin, Nick, Emma, and Joe. Now my best-friend just died, and you want to take me away from the only three that I have left?" I asked. She looked away.  
"Tessa it's for the best." She said.  
"I can't do it mom! I can't leave them! Emma was taken away from me, now my two other friends, and my boyfriend is being taken away from me?" I said. She got a weird look on her face.  
"Oh, Tessa. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mrs. Jonas and I talked about it and we thought it would be better if you and Joe stopped seeing each other." She said.  
My whole entire body felt like it was just thrown down into the pits of hell.  
"No…..No! NO!" I started to yell out.  
She looked at me then looked away again.  
"Tessa, it's for the best." She said again.  
"Would you stop saying that? 'It's for the best!' So far, everything you have said is for the WORST! You think that taking my friends, taking my boyfriend, taking everything that I've ever loved away from me will make me want to spend time with you? Will it won't. Doing all that will just make me hate you!" I said.  
She quickly looked at me. Her eyes were watering.  
Why was she crying?  
"You can't hate me! I'm your mother." She said weakly.  
"Just because you gave birth to me, doesn't me I automatically have to love you. You have to earn that love. So far mom, your on the wrong path." I said.  
She quickly put herself back together.  
"Tessa, you are going home with me weather you like it or not! And that's FINAL!" She said in a harsh tone. She turned around and walked out of the room.  
I sat on the bed. This was really happening. I was really being forced to go home! I saw Joe coming in the room and I stood up.  
I quickly walked over to him and he threw his arms around me.  
"I heard everything she said, Tess." He said holding me. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Everything?" I asked. He nodded his head and moved some of my hair out of my eyes. "She can't make me break-up with you. I love you, Joe. She can't keep me away from you." I said. He hugged me again.  
"I won't let her. Your mine, Tessa. She doesn't even love you as much as I do. Your not going anywhere. I promise. I'll find a way." He said. My mom walked in.  
I was still holding onto Joe. She tried to pull my arm.  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her. Joe let go and looked at me, then at her, then back at me.  
"Tessa, we are leaving NOW! Get dressed. Come on." She said.  
"No!" Joe yelled. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"She is my daughter and I will take her home if I want to." She said.  
"You can't take her away from me. I love her!" He said.  
My mom smiled an evil smile.  
"Joseph, you are too young to be falling in love with my daughter. Now, if you will excuse her, she has to get dressed. We have a plane to catch." My mom said. She stared at Joe waiting for him to leave.  
He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I'll find a way, Tess. I promise." He whispered in my ear.  
"Come on. Let's go." My mom said rushing him. She shut the door behind her.  
Sadly, I got dressed and came downstairs. I looked around and couldn't find Joe!  
What was he going to do to make me stay? My mom shook hands with Mrs. Jonas.  
"Tell her thank-you for letting you stay, Tessa." My mom demanded like I was a five year old. I looked at her with hatred then looked at Mrs. Jonas with a big smile.  
"Thanks so much. I'm going to miss you." I said. We hugged.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Tessa." She said.  
I saw Nick, Kevin, and Frankie standing by the door. I ran over and hugged them each. "I'm going to miss you guys!" I said.  
Kevin squeezed me real tight.  
"You just call anytime, Ok?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
Nick swung me around.  
"I'll think about you everyday!" He said.  
I laughed and then he let go.  
"Dido." I said. I picked up Frankie.  
"Tessa! Will I ever see you again?" He asked.  
I was trying not to cry in front of him.  
"Of course you will! Here. Take this and every time you miss me, just look at it and know that I'm thinking about you too." I said as I put my 25 cent ring on his thumb.  
"That's enough, Tessa. It's time to go." My mom said. I looked around trying to find Joe. My mom noticed what I was doing and roughly pushed me out the door.  
"Get in the cab." She said. I ran to the car and got in. We got all the way to the airport without even looking at each other.  
My mom was fighting with the flight attendant at the front desk like normal when I heard my name. I looked around. I heard it again and noticed it was Joe. I looked even harder and saw him standing by the bathrooms.  
"Um, mom. I need to use the restroom." I said. She rolled her eyes.  
"Quickly, Tessa. We have to go." She said. I ran over to the bathrooms and jumped into Joe's arms.  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you." I said. He put me down.  
"Come on. We have to hurry." He said.  
"Hurry?" I asked. We started to run.  
"Just follow me. I'll explain later." He yelled out behind him. I turned around to see my mom. She was looking for me.  
Then she saw me running and started to yell my name. She tried to run after me, but I was further away and quicker.  
Joe and I ran until we were far enough from the airport, we couldn't see it. We sat down on a bench and caught our breath.  
"What's going on?" I asked. Joe put his arm around me.  
"I told you I'd find a way! Here's what your going to do. You remember Taylor right?" He asked.  
Taylor was one of Joe's best friends. I met him shortly after Joe and I started dating.  
I nodded my head.  
"Well him and his parents are going out of town for two months. He said you could stay there the whole two months if you have to. Now my mom doesn't know that they are going out of town so whenever I'm coming over, I'm just going to tell her that I'm going to Taylor's. Eventually we'll tell my mom what's going on and I'll talk her into letting you stay. But until then, this is our plan." He said.  
I couldn't believe it. He really did find a way for me to stay! I kissed him.  
"You're a genius!" I said. He laughed.  
"Yes. Yes I am!" He said.  
We ran for a little bit longer than Joe showed me a short-cut to Taylor's house. We got there and Joe gave me a key. We went inside and sat down on the couch.  
"I can't believe you did this!" I said. Joe kissed me on the forehead.  
"I would do anything for you."


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks went by and everything was going to plan. My mom stopped calling my cell-phone about three days after I left her at the airport. I knew she didn't care.  
I saw Nick, Kevin, and Joe everyday. Some nights, they would come over and stay the night. We went to the mall and got new clothes for me since my mom had all of mine. Well, she probably tossed the bags to some homeless shelter.  
Joe kept delaying off telling his mom where I really was. Finally I had to force him to tell her.  
"Joe, you and the guys are leaving to go on tour in one week! If you don't tell her now, you are going to go on tour and I'm going to be stuck in this house!" I said.  
He frowned.  
"I know. I know. I just don't want the worst to happen! I mean what if she doesn't understand and sends you back home." He said.  
"I'm sure she'll understand when I tell her how my mom stopped looking for me after only three days and right now she's probably in Fiji with some rich guy trying to get closer to him all for his money!" I said.  
Joe looked at me with one raised eyebrow.  
"Your mom's a gold digger?" He asked. I laughed.  
"Pretty much yeah!" I said. He laughed then hugged me.  
"I guess your right. I just don't want you to go home." He said. I pulled away and kissed him.  
"Nobody can make me go home." I said. He smiled.  
"Well then, let's go beg and bribe now!" He said. We walked outside and got to his house.  
"Stay here." He said as he pushed me by the stairs inside.  
"Mom! I'm home!" He yelled out. Mrs. Jonas came out of the kitchen and saw him. "Joe!" She said. He hugged her.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you." He said.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Mom, Tessa never went home." He said.  
"Dang! He got to that point fast!" I said quietly to myself.  
"What do you mean?" She said.  
"Come here." He said. He brought her into the hallway and she looked at me.  
"Hi, Mrs. Jonas." I said waving weakly. She started to smile then looked upset.  
"You mean she's been here this whole time?" She asked looking at Joe. I sat down on the bottom step staring at them two talk.  
"No! See, Taylor and his parents went out of town and she's been staying in their house." He said. Mrs. Jonas looked mad at first, then she softened up.  
"Joe, did you do this just so she could stay here with you?" She asked. Joe looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
"Yeah mom, I did." He said. He looked back at her. She looked at me then at him.  
"Well, then what else could I say but welcome back, Tessa." She said. I jumped up. "Really?" I asked.  
"Really!" She said. We hugged then she pulled away.  
"You can stay here again. I'll go get new sheets for your bed." She said as she walked upstairs. I looked at Joe.  
"See? Who was right?" I asked. He smiled.  
"I can't believe this really worked!" He said. I smiled at him. He kissed me.  
"I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll be back." I said.  
"Want me to go with you?" he asked.  
"No. I'm ok. Promise." I said.  
He kissed me again and I left.  
_~*~Joe's POV~*~_  
I couldn't believe it! My mom is letting Tessa stay! I love my mom!  
"I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll be back." Tessa said.  
"Want me to go with you." I asked. She smiled at me.  
"No. I'm ok. Promise." She said. I kissed her and she left. I watched her out the window until I couldn't see her anymore.  
I started to watch TV when Nick came downstairs.  
"What's with that look?" He asked. I looked up at him.  
"I told mom about Tessa and mom said she could stay!" I said. Nick smiled.  
"And you were worried!" He said. I shoved him.  
"Well, I'm not now!" I said.  
"Well, where's Tessa now?" He asked.  
"She's going to go get her stuff from Taylor's." I said.  
"And you let her go by herself?" He asked me. I looked at him.  
"Sure. Why not? I mean it's broad daylight outside! What's the worse that could happen?" I said. He looked away.  
"I don't know dude. There are those freaks out there that just snatch up those pretty girls like they're a free priceless diamond." He said. I looked out the window then I looked back at him.  
"I'm going to go with her." I said. Nick laughed.  
"Dude I was just kidding!" He said. I opened the front door.  
"I'm still going." I said. I left and ran all the way to Taylor's. I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. I felt the door knob. It was unlocked so I went in.  
"Tess? Tessa?" I asked. I didn't hear anything. I looked around. Her bag was on the couch opened and halfway packed. I ran upstairs.  
"Tessa?" I yelled out. Nothing! Where could she be? I walked looked out the window and saw she was outside in the backyard. She was talking on the phone. But to who? I opened the back door.  
"Yes mother!…..Fine…...Ok……..So you'll be here by this afternoon and I'll leave tonight?" She said into her phone. My heart dropped.  
"Tessa?" I said. She turned around and looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Joe!" She said. She looked at her phone then looked at me. She closed her phone.  
"My mom wants me to go home. I'm sorry." She said. She tried to hug me. I pushed her away.  
"I would do anything to make sure that you stayed here and you just give up like that?" I asked. She looked hurt.  
"No, Joe you don't understand!" She said. I looked at her.  
"Oh I understand. Go home, Tessa. I don't want you here anyways." I left her standing by herself.  
Halfway home I gave up and started to cry.  
Was our love nothing to her?  
Was I worthless to her?  
Why would she go home after all that I did for her?  
It was official. She tore all the love out of my heart.


	20. Chapter 20

~*~Your POV~*~  
"Oh I understand. Go home, Tessa. I don't want you here anyways." Joe said as he left. What just happened? Did Joe just break-up with me? But he doesn't understand! I have to go home because my great-grandma just died. I have to go to the funeral!  
I really need to go talk to him.  
So many thoughts raced through my head I didn't know what to do!  
I ran out the front door looking for Joe. I ran all the way to his house and didn't see him. I walked inside and saw Nick sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hey Nick, have you seen Joe?" I asked. Nick looked up at me.  
"Joe? Um, the last time I saw him he was going to Taylor's to find you." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Nick asked. I really rather not tell him, but I did anyways.  
"He walked in on me telling my mom that I would go home tonight." I said. Nick made a weird face.  
"Oh, harsh!" He said.  
"Yeah and I have to go find him to tell him that I'm not going home for good, just to go to my great-grandma's funeral. But I can't find him!" I said.  
"Did you try to trail that goes to the lake?" He asked. I smiled.  
"You're my hero! Thanks, Nick." I said as I ran out the front door.  
I got to the lake and I looked around, he wasn't there!  
Where could he have gone!  
I went to the park, the big tree, the pier, Taylor's house, Jonas house, and the lake. I couldn't find him anywhere!  
I called Nick.  
"Hey, It's Tessa do you know any places that Joe would run off to?"  
"You haven't found him?"  
"No! And I went everywhere!"  
"His guitar is gone."  
"So? What does that mean?"  
"That means he came here without anybody seeing him, grabbed his guitar, and is probably back at the lake with it. That's usually where he goes when he has his guitar."  
"Thanks, Nick."  
"Welcome."  
*click*  
I ran all the way back to the lake.  
The longer down the trail I got, the better I could hear Please Be Mine being played.  
I got there and saw Joe sitting on a rock playing Please Be Mine on his guitar.  
I loved when he sang. I didn't know what to do.  
I didn't want him to run off again and avoid me, but I had to talk to him. I walked up and he saw me. He instantly stopped singing.  
"Joe, listen you don't understand what that conversation was about." I said. He looked away from me.  
"What's not to understand? Your mom's coming and your going home. Seems pretty simple to me." He said. I looked at him trying to get his attention.  
"But you don't know why I'm going home an…." He cut me off.  
"Why does it matter why your going home. Point of the fact is, your going home. So good-bye. Have a nice trip. Don't bother to write." He said. He got up and walked past me trying to go.  
I pulled his arm and turned him to me so that he was looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Joe, listen to me. I'm going home because my great-grandma died and I have to go to the funeral. My mom said that if I'm not coming home for good, the least I could do was come to her funeral then I could come back here. Do you really think that I would go home for good? I can't leave you. I love you. Nothing could make me go back home with my gold digger mom!" I said.  
He looked down then looked back up at me and smiled. I kissed him. He hugged me.  
"I'm sorry I thought that. I don't know why I did. I guess because so many bad things have been happening lately I figured it was too good to be true that you were really going to stay here with me after everything we've been through!" He said.  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Nothing's too good to be true." I said. He kissed me.  
"Come on, let's go home." He said. I smiled at him and we walked home. I knew that everything would be ok.  
Until I told him the truth.  
How I really am going home……for good.


	21. Chapter 21

My mom came and we packed up. I said good-bye to everyone. They all left Joe and I alone for a minute. I started to cry a little bit. He wasn't crying, but he was sad.  
"Your crying?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
"I'm going to miss you." I said.  
I never told him how I wasn't coming back. I knew that I could never come back. My mom had threatened me or as she said, it's not a threat, but a promise. I either went home with her, or she would make it to where I would never see Joe again. I couldn't let her hurt him. I had to go.  
"I'm going to miss you too, Tess. But I'll see you soon!" He said. I started to cry a little bit more.  
He wouldn't see me soon. He wouldn't see me for a long time.  
He kissed me. I looked up in his eyes and saw everything that I've ever wanted, but now can't ever have.  
This was the right thing to do right?  
Not telling him that I'm not coming back?  
Going home with my mom so that Joe would be safe?  
My thoughts got all jumbled up in my head. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him. We pulled apart at the lips, but held each other for a long time.  
"Call me when you get home." He said.  
"I will." I said back. He squeezed me a little bit.  
"I love you, Tessa." He said. I was about to loose it.  
"I love you too, Joe." I said. We pulled apart and my mom walked on.  
"Come on, Tessa. Let's go home." She said. I kissed Joe on the cheek and left. I got in the car and waved good-bye to everybody until I couldn't see them anymore.  
"You made the right choice, Tessa." My mom said. I didn't look at her. I stared out my window the whole way to the airport. I reached my hand around my neck and held on to the necklace that Joe gave to me.  
We got on the plane and it took off. My mom fell asleep.  
I silently cried while holding on to the necklace still. I held on to it the entire time.  
We got home and I walked into my room. It was so weird to be there again.  
"I'm going to bed. Good-night." My mom said. She looked at me. I didn't say anything. "You can't stay mad at me forever." She said. She walked off into her room.  
I went into my backyard and stood on my porch. I looked up at the stars and started to cry. I held my cell-phone in my hand. I wanted to call him, but I knew it would be too hard. Finally I decided to call him.  
It rang and rang and rang. Then it went to his voicemail. I left him a message.  
Hey Joe, It's Tessa.  
Umm, I'm home. Just wanted to let you know. Call me back. Love you. Bye.  
I hung up and started to loose it. I sat in the chair staring at the stars praying that one day Joe would understand why I did what I did and would forgive me.  
My phone rang. It was Joe.  
I let it ring a couple of times, then I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Tess."  
"Hey you."  
"So your home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry I didn't answer. I was taking a shower."  
"It's ok."  
"You sound upset. What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."  
"It's never nothing, Tessa. What's wrong?"  
"Joe, I can't tell you now."  
"Tessa, you can tell me anything at anytime! You know that!"  
"I don't think your ready for this, though."  
"I'm ready for anything. I mean it can't be that bad, right?"  
"Joe, I'm not coming back to New Jersey."  
……Silence……  
"Joe please say something."  
"What do you mean your not coming back to New Jersey."  
"I lied to you. When I said I was going home for my great-grandma's funeral, I lied."  
"Well then why did you go home?"  
"For reasons that I can't say. I had to do it, Joe. You have to believe me."  
"So your home for good?"  
"Yes, but you have to understand why."  
"Why then, Tess? Why are you home for good?"  
"I wish I could tell you, I really do. But I can't."  
"What could it possibly be? You don't love me anymore? Your tired of me? What is it?"  
"Joe, I love you so much. I could never be tired of you."  
"Then WHY did you go home for good?"  
"If you love me, you'll understand why I can't tell you!"  
"Then I guess I don't love you."  
"Wh….what?"  
"Tessa, I don't understand why you can't just tell me!"  
"Because of reasons! I did what I did because I had to. To protect you!"  
"Protect me? Tessa what was going to happen to me if you didn't go home?"  
"I can't tell you, Joe! Please just understand! Please!"  
"I can't understand when your not telling me anything!"  
"Because I can't tell you anything! If you love me than you'll understand!"  
"If you love me then you'll tell me!"  
"I can't tell you!"  
"Then you don't love me! Tessa, I can't handle this! I'm going."  
"Joe wait!"

*click*  
And with that click, I knew that things would never be the same again.


	22. Chapter 22

I tried to call Joe back, but he wouldn't answer. After trying to call him back three times, he turned off his phone. All I would get was his voicemail.  
I threw my phone in the grass and started to cry.  
I heard the patio door open. I looked up and saw my mom standing there in her silky pink robe.  
"Don't you think it's a little too late to be sitting outside crying?" She asked.  
"Don't you think it's a little harsh to threaten your own daughter?" I asked back. I knew she felt the sting in that phrase.  
"I told you why you had to get away from him!" She said.  
I wanted to slap her so bad!  
"Just because you dated Joe's dad and he cheated on you, DOSEN'T MEAN that Joe will cheat on me!" I screamed up at her.  
"I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled.  
"TOO LATE!" I shouted in her face. I pushed past her and ran upstairs.  
I went into my room and started to pack my stuff back up.  
"Where do you think your going?" My mom asked. I continued to pack.  
"Wow, that's a dumb question!" I said. She pushed me down.  
"Your not going back to him!" She said. I got up and looked her straight in the face.  
"I LOVE HIM! You can't keep me away from him! I don't care about your stupid relationship with his dad! Mr. Jonas probably cheated on you because he found out what a gold digger you are! Joe would never do that to me because he KNOWS that I love him and I KNOW that he loves me too!" I screamed. She started to cry.  
"Y…..You really love him?" She asked. I nodded my head.  
"Duh?! Do you think I would have done all this if I didn't?" I asked.  
She looked confused.  
"I thought you just sort of liked him or something. I don't know. I didn't think that you could fall in love with him!" She said darting her eyes back and forth on mine.  
"Well, I did. And I would do anything to protect him. Because that's how much I love him." I said. She backed up to the doorway.  
"Tessa, go to him. Just go to him." She said. I smiled.  
"Really?" I said.  
"Yes. Come on, I'll take you to the airport!" She said. I smiled and quickly packed the rest of my bags. We ran down to the car and drove as quick as we could to the airport.  
I was so excited! I was going to get to see Joe!  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but the only flight we have out to Wyckoff, New Jersey isn't until 6 am." The flight attendant said.  
"Whatever. I'll take it." My mom said. I looked at my watch. It was 1:45 am.  
"Four hours mom?" I asked.  
"Do you want to see him or not?" She asked back.  
I nodded and backed off. I looked at my watch again and then shock took over my body. "Mom, what's today?" I asked. She looked at me.  
"Um, it's now September 5. Why?" She asked.  
"September 5?" I asked. She nodded her head.  
"Why?" She asked again.  
"Because The Jonas Brothers are going on tour TODAY!" I said.  
"What time do they leave?" She asked. I thought about it. I couldn't remember! Finally I remembered.  
"At 7:30!" I said.  
"Well, you'll get to Wyckoff at exactly 7:23." The flight attendant said. 6 Minutes. That's what I had to get from the airport to Joe.  
"If you love him, you can do it." My mom said. I nodded my head.  
That one phrase just stuck in my head.  
6 minutes. 6 minutes. 6 minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

The plane was taking off and all I could think about was getting to Joe. My heart was beating faster as we got closer to Wyckoff. Constantly, I was checking my watch.  
7:05.  
7:10.  
7:14.  
7:22. I was praying and hoping that Joe would still be there. Finally we landed and I rushed to get to his house.  
I was staring at it. No cars were there. The lights were off. It's as if nobody lived there. I knew I was too late. I knew that he already left and I would never get my chance to tell him the truth.  
I looked down at the ground and started to cry.  
"Hey you." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Joe standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.  
"Joe?" I said quietly. He looked me up and down then smiled. He walked over to me.  
"I saw your mom at the airport. She told me everything." He said. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't late! I made it!  
"I'll never leave you again, Joe! I swear!" I said. He wrapped me in his arms.  
"I won't let you." He whispered in my ear. He held me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I looked up at him.  
Tears were in his eyes.  
"I love you, Tessa." He said. I giggled.  
"I love you too, Joe." I said. He kissed me and then stared into my eyes smiling. A few minutes later, I started to giggle.  
"What's with the face?" I asked.  
"I'm just happy to see you. I don't want to forget this." He said.  
"Forget it?" I asked. He nodded his head.  
"Yeah. I mean I want to remember exactly what you look like, smell like, sound like, and feel like when I go away." He said. I was confused.  
"What do you mean 'when you go away?" I asked. I just knew that a big blow was about to be delivered.  
"Yeah, Tess. When I go on tour for three months." He said. I started to smile. "Aren't I going too?" I asked. His smiled dropped and mine fell with it.  
"Oh, um. About that. Mom says that it's probably better if you don't go with us. She says that we have too much to do with school and the tour that if you went, I'd probably loose focus of everything." He said. I looked away from him.  
"I'm sorry." He said hugging me again. I pulled away.  
"So I came all the way over here to tell you the truth, and find out that your leaving me for three months?" I said very rudely. He looked at me with a weird face,  
"Tessa, I can't control what my mom says I can and can't do. She's my mom!" He said in a louder voice than normal.  
"I know, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I said while crying a little bit.  
"I promise that I will call you and e-mail you everyday. I promise." He said. He grabbed me and squeezed me. I was still crying, but I felt a little better being in his arms.  
"You better." I said. We laughed. He pulled away and looked at me.  
"God, I love you so much." He said. We kissed.  
But it wasn't a normal kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my entire life. Nothing could compare to it.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"I have to go." He said.  
My smile died.  
"I'll be expecting those phone calls." I said giggling. He laughed a little then kissed me again.  
"I love you, Tessa." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too, Joe." I whispered back.  
"Bye." He said.  
"Bye." I weakly cried out.  
Our hands slid apart and with that he was gone. I missed him already, but I knew he would be back. And when he would come back, I would be right there.  
Waiting for him.


End file.
